


Her Queen's Desire

by Kissanminttu



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Smut, just when u thought i was done writing smut of them, praising, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/pseuds/Kissanminttu
Summary: "My Queen," Alleria knelt before the magnificent woman.Her wife, her light, the warmest and sweetest gift the Titans could ever offer to any universe.





	Her Queen's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo everyone. Surprisingly,,, I'm back at it with the short smut :) Hopefully this is worth your time ♡  
> Thank Reynarius for her never ending love and support for this ship.

"My Queen," Alleria knelt before the magnificent woman. Her wife, her light, the warmest and sweetest gift the Titans could ever offer to any universe. Alleria thought herself to be the most privileged for getting to witness Alexstrasza's glow at close quarters.

"Your beauty stuns me," Alleria murmured, her lips already nurturing the thighs that the Queen's night robe left exposed. Even somewhere as cold as Wyrmrest, Alexstrasza was not fond of thicker clothing.

"Good evening to you as well, my heart," the Life-Binder greeted Alleria, lifting up her chin to regard the ranger's face.

"Your day has gone well, I reckon. I love to see such delight in your eyes," Alexstrasza smiled at her lover, her thumb tracing Alleria's bottom lip.

"You have been on my mind for every hour of the day, my Queen," Alleria mirrored her wife's smile. She kissed the dragon's palm before pressing her face back to Alexstrasza's abdomen, arms tightly tied around her waist.

"So often I wonder what blessing it is to be with you..." Alleria mumbled, lips moving against her lover's hot skin.

"You are so... Divine," she continued with a sigh, as Alexstrasza's fingers came to pet her hair. The Life-Binder took pleasure in feeling Alleria's touch shift under her robe and venture on the shapes of her backside.

"You are not any less of a miracle, Alleria." So many times she had said that, yet not once managing to convince the ranger.

"And so eager..." Alexstrasza's voice lowered into a purr. She traced the length of her lover’s ear with a fingertip. Alleria snuggled unashamedly by her mound now, fingers slipping under the rim of her lingerie and mouth teasing the patch of hair beneath the cloth.

"Do you wish to make me feel good, brave ranger?"

"Yes, my Queen. Always."

Alleria bumped her face further between the dragon's thighs and filled the area with a set of curious kisses.  Alexstrasza covered the ranger's hands with her own and guided them downwards, the grasp of Alleria's fingers tugging the garment away. The ranger leaned forward with a smile, but her Queen took a step back and poked Alleria's nose with a finger.

"Come here," Alexstrasza beckoned her lover to stand up. Alleria straightened her legs and Alexstrasza's hands found their way to cup her face once more. The Dragon Queen bestowed her a heated kiss without a warning. Alleria tried to remain in her senses and strip the Life-Binder out of her robe. With the forked tip of Alexstrasza’s tongue visiting her mouth it was easier said than done. All Alleria instinctively did was to lean onto the dragon’s body and whimper at their growing intertwine.

Alleria chased her wife's lips as Alexstrasza pulled them towards the end of their bed with lingering steps. The Dragon dropped herself down on the mattress and by the grip on Alleria's front she brought the ranger with her. Their lips refused to part, at least until Alexstrasza pushed herself closer towards the pillows. Leaving Alleria to nestle between her legs.

For a moment the ranger collected herself and simply adored the woman lying before her, taking in the gorgeous sight. The mighty Life-Binder so kindly on her back and her sweet thighs parted wide. Alexstrasza had grown immensely aroused; just the quiet growling that was rolling up the Dragon's throat made it clear to Alleria. Alexstrasza was not a shy one about her need to get touched.

"Don't keep me waiting, my love," the heavily breathing Queen pleaded. There were its own temptations on letting her wife get impatient, for Alexstrasza was rarely like that, but the ranger was too soft to resist her.

Her heated flower felt soaked at Alleria's fingertips. More of those soft purrs rose to meet her gentle touches and Alleria knew then that her Queen was feeling that terrible aching need. She spread her lover’s folds, explored around, had Alexstrasza groaning in frustration when the fingers did not press properly inside her.

"Put your mouth on me, Alleria," the Queen demanded, rough rumbling in her tone. Alleria's cheeks burned. The golden eyes cast a hungry gaze on her.

Alleria did as told, lowering her lips to meet the Queen's dripping slit, scooping a great amount of the nectar to her tongue. She could never tire of how her wife tasted.

"G-Good girl," Alexstrasza smiled down to her, a relieved exhale leaving her lungs. The Dragon Queen brought her hand back to the sunlight blonde hair of her lover, giving pressure to Alleria's head when the ranger’s mouth played broadly with her parts. Alleria worked lovingly on her Queen, nudging her clit as her tongue meddled with the wetness, leaving no spots untouched.

Alexstrasza bucked her hips to Alleria’s rhythm, enhancing the pleasure of the ranger’s gestures. Alleria swore the tips of her ears could have burnt alarming red from hearing all the lustful noises emerging from the Queen, who could barely keep her back from arching.

“I-I lose my mind every time you do that,” Alleria spoke with bated breath, giving a lick to her own lips before flicking at her lover’s folds again.

“I do what, my love?” The Queen opened her hazy eyes to peer at Alleria. She took the ranger’s hand that rested on her stomach and crossed their fingers.

“Growl,” Alleria’s sigh was desperate. Why did she find something like that _so_ irresistible? The void elf’s ears bent downwards as she yearningly reached as deep as she could into her Queen. Her tongue roamed far and near, hitting all the weakest spots of Alexstrasza. The squeeze of the thighs that kept Alleria’s head in place tightened, only adding to the blush on the elf’s face.

Alleria's heart was pumping as feverishly as she was sweating, all because of Alexstrasza's heat.

The strength she used to hold onto her had Alleria feeling lightheaded, but it was the most blissful place to be at and even if heaven was offered to her, Alleria wouldn’t have left. She moaned herself as Alexstrasza was nearing her peak and kept pushing Alleria’s head so tightly against her dripping core. Her jaw and fangs sank harshly onto the softest skin and her lover didn’t mind in the slightest.

The Life-Binder’s chest heaved with unsteady breaths for a long time after she reached her limits. She watched Alleria, great weariness all over her expression. It was almost impossible to imagine that not too long ago the ranger had still been fearful of her capacity to satisfy the Queen. Alexstrasza was proud, so proud and happy, as Alleria kissed the knuckles of the hand she had held earlier.

“I-I must apologize, my heart, I think I might have grabbed you too severely just now.” Worry flashed on Alexstrasza’s face before she continued: “Your touch awakens such strong desires in me…” Alleria hushed her lover, crawling closer and straddling her by sitting on the woman’s abdomen.

“You can’t, _ever_ , apologize for that. If my neck is to break then so be it,” Alleria grinned, lifting Alexstrasza’s hands to caress her thighs. She couldn’t harm her. Every ache and every bruise were worth to see the Life-Binder writhe in pleasure.

“Sometimes you are the silliest, my love…” Alexstrasza said softly, a tint of red shading her cheeks as if she had just heard Alleria’s thoughts. Her hands travelled to the ranger’s back, pressing it down as an invite for Alleria to get closer.

The taste of Alexstrasza savoured their kiss. It was difficult for Alleria’s numb lips to keep up with her Queen’s ambitions and the red-haired woman smiled upon noticing it. The ranger let her head fall on the pillow as she settled for nibbling the dragon’s neck. Alleria didn’t resist as her Queen’s touch sneaked lower and lower on her back.

She knew they would remain on the Queen’s sheets for hours to come.

♡

 

**Author's Note:**

> All I want for christmas is soft and happy wives.


End file.
